


When life gives you babies... wait what?

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Series: Children are a blessing... or maybe not? [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child AU, Dad Hongjoong, Fluff and Humor, Little Angst for the taste, Loud ATEEZ, M/M, Mama Seonghwa, Mingi is there for him, Soft and cuddly, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yungi is adorable I swear, Yunho has a small trip in his not-so-good past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: All Yunho wanted was a peaceful Sunday after his extreme dance schedule.But what happens when a two-year-old appears out of nowhere in the middle of the night?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Children are a blessing... or maybe not? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830232
Comments: 19
Kudos: 201





	When life gives you babies... wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!!  
> It's been well... a while (more like an eternity) but I'm back!  
> This time it's ATEEZ!!!  
> To be honest, I'm in the fandom for barely one month, but I can't help it!  
> I guess they brought back my inspiration.  
> So without further ado...

“You have to be kidding me?”

“Does it look like I’m kidding you!?”

Yunho groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow. What was that commotion all of a sudden? 

“Hyung… this is… weird!”

“Yeah no kidding!?”

He huffed again as the volumes of his friends kept increasing instead of settling down. What time was it? With half opened eyes, Yunho rolled on his side and tapped the screen of his cellphone. Half past four it read, and Yunho’s hair stood up.   


“Mingi stop touching!” Yunho heard the older hissing again, and that was up to what he could take. 

Now, don’t take him wrong. Yunho was always considered a person incapable of getting angry. He didn’t even get annoyed that easily, with his all sunny aura and big smiles. But what the hell exactly?  
It was a Sunday. The only fucking Sunday that he had a clear schedule, yet those two were up on their feet, running around and screaming like an apocalypse was upon them, at four-thirty in the fucking morning. 

Yunho tried particularly hard not to stand up and reap their heads from their shoulders. He was tired, and he needed sleep. He had passed the past two weeks holed up in the dancing studio, brainstorming and choregraphing new moves for an upcoming dance competition he was taking part in, so this Sunday was something that he had looked forward so much. Yet here he was now, his head stuffed under his covers, hands pressing tightly on his ears in a false attempt to block the sounds from the central room of their apartment. 

After two minutes, the voices started dying down, and Yunho released a sigh of relief. The silence lasted specifically five seconds before a loud screech echoed through the walls. And that had him immediately on his feet. He saw San already opening the door and exiting their shared room with stomping feet, mumbling curses under his breath. 

With palms clenched in his blue roots, he stood shuffling on the hall, coming face to face with Jongho. The younger’s face was marred by a deep scowl, a glare that screamed ‘death’ from miles away obvious in his eyes. His fingers were plugged in his ears as well, a nest of hair on top of his head.

“Do you have any idea what the hell is this?” Yunho asked him.

“No but I heard Mingi’s name. If he had something to do with this, I swear I’m gonna sit on top of him and not stand up until he exhales his last dying breath.” the maknae threatened. 

The wailing sound was becoming unbearably loud while the two walked closer to their living room.

“Just what in the name of Lord is happening in here! It’s fucking four-thirty in the morning!” Yunho shouted in despair.

“On a Sunday!” Jongho added.  


The rest of the company was also awake, and they had gathered around something, forming a circle in the center of their central room. 

“Mingi hyung, if all this is your doing, I swear…” 

“Hey, woah there! How the appearance of a child at our door is my fault exactly!?” he shouted back.

“A what!?” the last two exclaimed loudly.

They shuffled forward, elbowing away Yeosang and Wooyoung so they could take a look themselves. Indeed, as it was said, in the middle of their apartment’s floor there was lying a baby chair, a child stuffed inside it. The poor thing was wailing, fluttering its small limbs around in a false attempt to get out of there (probably to find its mother).

“Where did that thing even come from?” Jongho said widening his eyes, his gaze falling again on Mingi’s face.

“How should I know?” Mingi answered back defensively.

“You were the one that brought it inside.” San accused, like it was truly the taller’s fault that the child was in there.

“And what was I supposed to do? Leave it on our door?” Mingi raised his voice, mixing it annoyingly good with the screeching of the child.

“I don’t know, maybe? Maybe someone would come back for it. Maybe they made a mistake!” Jongho bit back.

“I highly doubt that.” Yeosang’s voice sounded.

“And what makes you think that?” San said, raising an eyebrow, his hands coming to rest on his waist.

“You don’t accidentally drop a child in front of a stranger’s door. It’s not logical.” Yeosang rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding? None of this is logical Yeo! Maybe it’s not even real!” Wooyoung exclaimed, throwing his arms on the air in exasperation. 

“Does it look like a dream to you!?” Mingi countered. “Because it’s pretty obvious-“

“Can you guys shut up for a second!” Hongjoong yelled and suddenly death silence fell upon them, only the whining of the child still lingering in the air. “Thank you.” he sighed, casting his eyes on the chair on the floor and then at Seonghwa, who was standing to his side. 

The oldest had a disapproving look on his face, silently criticizing the youngers’ behaviour. He tsked loudly, leaning down and slowly taking the toddler in his arms. He carefully rocked it a little and in a span of a silent minute the little one’s whines died completely, leaving it exhausted and nuzzled up in his neck.

Seonghwa exhaled deeply and glanced at his friends. “I’m gonna take it in my room. When I return, I’m expecting you all to have stop behaving like teenager’s filled with unsettling hormones so we can address the matter properly.” he said with a small glare and walked away, Hongjoong following suit.

Yunho groaned in frustration, ruffling his hair on top of his head before he closed his eyes, sitting on the floor with a thud. He heard shuffling from his right and lifted his head, watching as Mingi sat beside him. His boyfriend had a small pout on his lips, eyes burning holes on the parquet from his intense look. A small chuckle slipped out of his lips unintentionally. 

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, leaning closer to him.

“Just…” Mingi huffed. “This isn’t my fault…” he mumbled and Yunho found his previous annoyance drifting completely out of his body. He scooted further, embracing Mingi’s wide shoulders and nosed his cheek. “I know baby, I know.”

Yunho’s eyes travelled around the room, scanning the faces of his friends. They all had the same confusion mixed with a little fear and a pinch of annoyance.  
The two older were back after a couple of minutes, taking a seat on the couch. 

“So, before you start yelling again, I’m gonna go ahead and agree with you that all this is weird okay? And yes, it seems unrealistic and dreadful, but we clearly shouldn’t start arguing and accusing one another.” Hongjoong said tiredly.

“Mingi, can you please tell us what happened? Hongjoong said that you were the one that found the child.” Seonghwa asked lightly. 

“Not exactly. To be honest, I don’t know what happened either. I just woke up about half an hour ago to go for a piss and as I was walking through the hall, I heard a loud bang on our door.” Mingi said sheepishly.  
  
“Let me guess… you didn’t even get near it, right?” San said amused. 

“Of course I didn’t!” Mingi squeaked.

“Didn’t expect anything else really.” Jongho mumbled. 

“Can you imagine if it was a burglar at the door?” 

“Yeah because as we all know burglars knock before entering to steal from a house.” Yeosang scoffed.

“Anyway. We are getting off topic.” Hongjoong clapped his hands.

“And? What happened after that?” Wooyoung said fighting back a yawn.

“I did the thing that any logical person would do…”

“He came and shook me awake, claiming that someone was trying to break down our door.” Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose and Yunho bit his lip trying not to laugh. Like Hongjoong would stand a chance against a burglar. Clearly the rest of them thought something similar because their faces had all contracted in a weird way in an attempt to block their laughter.

“Anyway. After a lot of, well… contemplating, we did open up, only for us to come across the baby chair in the threshold.” the older continued.

“Is that the reason why my bat is lying on the floor beside the door? You call that contemplating?” Jongho arched a questioning eyebrow.

“Off point!” Hongjoong said, a clear flush painted over his cheeks.

“Alright, alright. And? What happened then?” Yunho asked, his tone noticeably calmer.

“Then the wailing started…” Hongjoong mumbled.

“Ah the highlight of the night.” San said sarcastically. 

“Okay. So, a knock on the door and magically a child appears. Do we know anything else that is actually gonna help us?” Yeosang questioned.

“There is an envelope that came with it.” Seonghwa stood up again, trailing towards the kitchen counter, returning shortly with the said envelope. 

“Did you open it?” Wooyoung asked shuffling closer to the two older.

“To be honest, we were so lost that we didn’t actually think about it.” Mingi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Alright then let’s open it now. It might lead us to something.” San proposed, but Seonghwa was already half-way at ripping the envelop open. 

After fully opening it, he unfolded the paper carefully, taking a look at it. “It’s a birth certificate.” he mumbled as his eyes continued dancing around the typed words. 

“He is a boy. A two-year old boy named Jung Minjoong.” Seonghwa finished, lifting his eyes.

A small silence spread across them. Hongjoong coughed looking around as well. 

“Well this is going to sound awkward but… Just to be clear… you two have nothing to do with this, right?” he asked, addressing the two with apparently the same surname as the child. 

“Who me?” both Wooyoung and Yunho said in sync.

Wooyoung laughed under his breath. “Come one hyung, that’s nonsense…” he began, but after seeing that no one else laughed along he sobered up. “Are you truly accusing me for something like this?” he said.

“Just to be sure. It’s a precaution.” Seonghwa said softly.

“Precaution my ass. I had Nothing to do with that child!” 

“Neither did I!” Yunho piped up.

“Alright, alright. It was just a question don’t get pissed.” the redhaired boy huffed.

“Besides, the child is barely two years old. We have been living together in this apartment for more than three years now. We have reached the point that we know when someone is breathing in here. And who that someone is. Wouldn’t we have suspected if something like this had happened?” Jongho wondered out loud.

“They could have been very sneaky…” San mumbled earning a hit on the thigh by Wooyoung.

“Okay. No! Neither me nor Wooyoung had something to do with that. Do you really think we are that reckless?” Yunho said, anger at the tip of his tongue. 

“And let’s not forget the fact that none of us is actually straight enough to have a child in this god forsaken household.” Yeosang sighed, leaning on Jongho’s shoulder.

“Well that is indeed a detail that slipped through.” Hongjoong chuckled. “Okay then. Since we solved that, lets address the main problem… What are we gonna do with the child.” he sighed, folding his legs under him.

“Wait a minute. There’s something else in here.” Seonghwa said, fumbling with the envelope. A small paper fell on his legs, which was picked immediately by the older. _“I’m leaving for Australia. I didn’t have another choice. It wasn’t what I wanted to begin with. I’m sorry. …”_ Seonghwa read out loud. 

Something somber settled amongst them as the situation was finally a little clearer. It was from the child’s mother. She had indeed left the small toddler on a stranger’s door, fleeing to the other side of the globe. Clearly the little one was extra weight. A weird feeling bubbled inside Yunho’s chest then, a bitter taste spreading in his mouth. The child was abandoned. Not mistakenly left alone. Abandoned.

By its own mother…  


“I hate to break it to you but… do you realise what that means…?” Yeosang said softly, drawing his legs to himself.

“I think we all kinda do…” Wooyoung mumbled.

“Wait let’s just think this a little through. We are only half adults, we have overpacked schedules with lesson’s and extra activities every day except the weekend. Some of us are even working. Suddenly a toddler was left in front of our shared apartment’s door with only his birth certificate and a half-assed letter from his monster mother… and now we are seated here at five in the morning thinking to keep the child?” Jongho asked with disbelief, but no bite behind it.

“Do you have anything better to propose?” Mingi asked their younger member.

“I don’t know maybe we should call a child welfare office or something. We are eight men. How are we supposed to raise a child?” the maknae said again.

“Who said we won’t? But it’s Sunday. Everything is closed. Keeping him is only temporary. Tomorrow Seonghwa and I will try to contact an office and find a solution.” Hongjoong explained.

“So, just for today the child is staying here with us. It will be one day. Nothing difficult for us to handle.” Seonghwa shrugged lightly.  
  
Multiple levels of groans were heard and Hongjoong chuckled. “Come on guys, don’t be dramatic. Nothing will change.” 

~*~

Well Hongjoong couldn’t be more wrong. Two hours have passed after they had agreed to watch over the child for the day and they were all scattered around their apartment trying to get some extra rest. The two oldest had stayed awake, claiming that since they were up, might as well remain that way if something went wrong. Plus, the child was occupying their double bed so they couldn’t really lay down. The clock hadn’t hit seven when another wave of crying jolted Yunho out of their couch and face planted him on the floor. 

“Not again.” he heard Jongho whine from the armchair.

He groaned in pain, opening his eyes in time to see two pair of feet running towards the hall. When he had finally pulled himself together, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were back in the living room, the child- Minjoong- wailing on the oldest’s shoulder. Seonghwa bounced him up and down, shushing him lightly, but this time the little devil had woken up recharged, so no rocking was shutting him up. 

“What is it this time?” San asked, making his way out of the hall, dragging a half-awake Wooyoung behind him.

“I wish I knew. He just… doesn’t stop.” Seonghwa said, his voice trembling.

“Okay, alright let’s keep our cool.” Hongjoong said, violently threading his fingers through his hair, clearly 'keeping' his cool. “What does a two-year-old need?” he huffed.

“Sleep?” Wooyoung mumbled.

“The question was; what the _two-year-old_ needs, not what _we_ need.” Yeosang snorted from the kitchen booth.

“He slept. Something else.” Hongjoong pressed.

“No wait a minute…” Seonghwa said, his eyes wide in dread. He slowly leaned down in his arms, closing his face with the child’s behind, taking a small sniff. His head snapped in its place in 0.1 milliseconds. “Yep! That’s it. Mingi!!! I need the bathroom! Now!” he yelled, trailing towards the said room. 

“This. Isn’t gonna be easy.” Hongjoong sighed, following Seonghwa, leaving the room plugged in silence and confusion.

Apparently, as they learned later, Minjoong was crying because… well because he needed a change. Yunho had stuck out his tongue, a massive ‘eww’ echoing when the second oldest explained to them what had happened. 

“Yeah, imagine seeing it.” Hongjoong had shivered, his red hair, standing up in disgust.

“No thank you. I prefer my coffee in my stomach hyung.” Yeosang had commented.

Luckily for them, Minjoong had come to them with some extra things. A packet of diapers and two sippy cups were found in a small bag which was attached at the back of his chair along with a spare change of clothes and a pacifier. After fifteen minutes, Seonghwa was back, the child curled up in his arms, the said pacifier stuck in his mouth, moving up and down as he sucked it. His little eyes were red and puffed and his hands had fisted the oldest’s T-shirt, like he was hanging for dear life.

And the unpleasant feeling in Yunho’s stomach was back. 

“Well we are back. Good as new.” Seonghwa said, patting the child’s hair lightly. “Did we miss something?”

“No. I was just explaining what happened.” Hongjoong said, shuffling closer to his boyfriend. 

“Hmm. I hope it will be the first and the last time.” Seonghwa sighed. Just as he uttered the words though, Minjoong started fidgeting around again in his arms, sniffing sounds filling the air around them. 

“Now what?” Jongho rolled his eyes.

“Maybe he is hungry…” Mingi piped up. “I know I am.” 

“You’re always hungry hyung.” Jongho commented.

“Alright let’s just try that before we reach the screeching point.” Hongjoong clapped his hands, turning towards the kitchen.

“What are you gonna prepare hyung?” San asked him with a small grin, halting him on his tracks. The strawberry haired turned around, a finger stuck in the air and his mouth open ready to speak when Yeosang cut him.

“Certainly not ramyeon if that’s what you were planning.” he chuckled amused, watching Hongjoong closing his mouth, a small scowl forming on his lips as he glared at the younger. 

“Do we actually know what a two-year-old eats though?” Wooyoung stated.

“We can ask our mothers.” Mingi proposed.

“Do you feel up to explaining to your mother why you need that info, babe?” Yunho chuckled, making Mingi snort.

“There is always the internet. Google is our friend.” Yeosang said, fishing his phone out of his pocket, immediately diving into the search. 

Finally, after ten agonizing minutes of Yeosang pressing one link after the other, they stumbled across a site that was dedicated to future mothers, containing all the information they needed. Apparently, kids at Minjoong’s age eat everything that didn’t contain salt and sugar.

“How do you even eat something without salt?” San said horrified, his nose getting in their way as he tried to read better. 

“He is a child. He doesn’t understand much when it comes to taste at his age. And take your face away, I can’t read.” Yeosang groaned, flicking San’s head away from the phone screen.

“It says here that; _When you start introducing solid foods, remember not to add salt to the foods you give to your baby, because their kidneys cannot cope with it. You should also avoid giving your baby ready-made foods that are not made specifically for babies, such as breakfast cereals, because they can also be high in salt.”_ Yeosang continued reading. 

“Well then, how about boiled vegies? Will that do?” he asked gently, looking at the young one in his arms, who looked at him back with big curious eyes.

“Hyung I don’t think he-” 

San’s sentence died in his throat as Minjoong nodded his head slightly and then returned to Seonghwa’s shoulder, nuzzling at his neck with a small sigh.

“Well will you look at that…” Jongho smiled. And that was the first happy emotion that the child brought to them since his arrival. The bitter feeling in Yunho’s chest died down as he cooed softly. Maybe the day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
After the affirmative sign that Minjoong gave to him, Seonghwa dived head deep in cooking. He cut some potatoes, carrots and zucchinis in small pieces so they could be munched and swallowed easily by the toddler and threw them in a pot with boiling water. The older had put the kid on the counter beside him as he was working on his meal. Apparently Minjoong, not even three hours with them, had already developed an attachment to Seonghwa. They had tried to take him away before their hyung could start preparing the meal, only for the young one to submerge in a fit of cries as soon as he was out of Seonghwa’s arms. So, on top of the wooden countertop with one of his fists clenched in Seonghwa’s T-shirt collar, Minjoong looked closely and full of curiosity at what the older was doing. 

They hadn’t left him completely unsupervised though.They weren’t that stupid to leave a two-year-old sitting on top of a surface that was at least a meter above a tiled floor. For God’s sake. Hongjoong had leaned at the corner the counters were making at their connection, keeping a sharp eye out for any unwanted or dangerous moves Minjoong might make. Seonghwa hummed lightly as he stirred the vegetables, making the child snap his head towards him. Yunho chuckled, catching the small move, as he came from behind the older to check out.

“Looks like someone has a new admirer.” he smiled as Minjoong took his eyes from Seonghwa and laid them on him, upon hearing his voice. 

“Well maybe or maybe not. One day can’t define that.” the older said with a smile.

And perhaps it was Yunho’s imagination but Seonghwa’s smile didn’t quite meet his eye. It was like he was disappointed that Minjoong wouldn’t stay with them. 

Yunho hummed. “Anyway, I’m really surprised hyung. I didn’t know you were so good with kids.” he said, propping his back on the tip of the counter. 

“Well, my brother has a kid. And I used to watch over him a few years back, before I moved here. Let’s just say that I’m a bit more familiar with them.” he chuckled softly. 

“Huh, I see.” Yunho mumbled threading a hand and sweeping his blue hair, only for them to flop back on their place, making him grumble. 

And for some reason, out of nowhere Minjoong left out a laugh, the corner of his baby eyes crinkling upwards and his mouth forming a wide smile, behind his pacifier. The kitchen fell in silence as three pairs of eyes glanced at each other in surprise. 

“Yunho. Do it again.” Hongjoong mumbled, his gaze glued on the kid.

“What?” the taller asked confused, tilting his head sideways, his fringe falling over his eyes. With an annoyed sound he blew them away, and the sound of the laughter was back.

“I think he likes your hair.” Seonghwa stated with a grin.

“My hair?” Yunho said, more confused this time. 

“Maybe it’s the fact that they are blue. They caught his attention. And since they moved around on their ‘own’ accord, it makes it funny for him.” the older assumed, gently threading his finger’s in Minjoong’s soft black hair, taking them away from his face.

Yunho arched an eyebrow at the kid. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of him since he arrived at the kitchen. With small steps Yunho circled around Seonghwa, carefully not to disturb him and came closer to the toddler, the smaller’s gaze glued on him. And perhaps that wasn’t a great idea after all. Yunho, was fairly tall and well… broad. The times that they had told him that he looked intimidating just because of his height weren’t few. The thought stroke him late though, because as soon as Yunho was two steps away from Minjoong, the smaller’s lip quivered, a whimper leaving his mouth as he started crying. Immediately Yunho took ten steps backwards, hugging himself shocked.

“I-I-I didn’t do anything.” he said scared, as he watched Seonghwa scooping the toddler in his arms, bouncing him lightly.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. He was just surprised because you loomed suddenly above him.” Seonghwa laughed a little. 

Yunho’s shoulders fell in disappointment, his eyes meeting the floor. With a small sigh he turned around making his way towards his room.

“Wait Yunho-yah.” Hongjoong tried to stop him. 

“It’s okay hyung.” the younger mumbled, vanishing in the hallway. 

Yunho groaned loudly, plopping his face on his pillow and blinking away some unwanted tears that had made their way to the corner of his eyes. This was totally unfair. The phrase was familiar in his mind, as it wasn’t the first time he had said it. Not even close. When he was young, Yunho had a serious problem with his height. As he grew up the problem only worsened. Being tall was never a blessing to him, more like a curse. He had always felt vulnerable around people. A bubbly and cheerful personality such as his trapped in an oversized body? It didn't make sense. In middle school, Yunho often became the target of bulling. His classmates, knowing he was all soft and fluffy never hesitated to call him names and weird nicknames about his height. 

A true nightmare.

Later, when he graduated, Highschool followed. In there, Yunho came face to face with the exact opposite behavior. The cases that people were intimidated by his height, being afraid to approach him or even talk to him, weren’t few. 

That was the time that he had met Wooyoung. A fairly small male student that had come once in his classroom to announce about the school’s dance club. Yunho loved dance since he could remember himself. So, with shy steps and fiddling fingers, he had gone to find the club. They had befriended each other right away. Wooyoung was fierce and really sweet. He was also an amazing dancer, so they naturally clicked. Not long later, Wooyoung became his best friend, his bodyguard, taking the responsibility to shoo away any unwanted looks Yunho was receiving. But even with the other’s help, Yunho’s mental problem was still lingering around.

It wasn’t until he met Mingi, an equally tall boy, three years ago, when he first came to Seoul in search for a job. Wooyoung had tagged along. That was when he met the rest of them as well. Wooyoung had claimed that he had an old childhood friend, Yeosang, that was already living in the big city for a couple of years. The smaller had said that Yeosang had a place he was staying, asking him to tag along. It turned out that Yeo was already roommates with five other people in a way too big apartment. In the end, after a series of events, Yunho was invited as well to live with them. And that’s how they had clicked, forming their small company.

Meeting Mingi was a whole new adventure for him. Mingi was the first person that Yunho had come across in his life that was, even slightly, reaching up to his own height. It had made him really happy living along with someone that had some similarities with him, making himself believe that they had lived through the same struggles. 

So, it had been really surprising to him when one time while they were talking, Mingi had told him that he had never consider his height a problem. Mingi was a clingy and huggy person. He loved body contact. He explained that even though he reached further than the rest of his company, the guys never once had denied him a warm hug or a night with cuddles. ‘Your height doesn’t define you’ he had said, taking a small step forward and embracing Yunho tightly. 

They fitted, Yunho had come to realise. Like two puzzle pieces. Yunho fit in Mingi’s arms. And maybe it was the warmest feeling he had ever experienced. Even though it was such a simple sentence, it had made Yunho’s world a little brighter, helping him understand that all that was just in his head. 

Since then, those thoughts had vanished, the desire to be smaller, like Wooyoung, long forgotten. Yet here he was once more, after three years, waking those nasty thoughts up and making them crawl back in his mind. And all because of a child. Maybe it was the fatigue that had finally caught up with him, turning him into an oversensitive idiot.

Yunho buried his face even deeper in his fluffy pillow as the door of his room opened, footsteps echoing, making their way inside after closing the door again.   
A moment later and his mattress dipped, as a big palm found its way between his shoulder blades, and a soft pair of lips was placed on the top of his head. 

“Yun?”

And of course, just like three years ago, it was Mingi who came to untangle him from the mess of thoughts he was becoming. 

“Love? Are you alright? Hwa hyung told us what happened.” Mingi said softly, rubbing his palm over Yunho’s wide back. “What’s on your mind?”

“The thoughts are back Mingi…” Yunho twisted his face a little so the other could hear him. Of course, Yunho had told him about what he was thinking at that particular conversation. The problems he had created in his head since he had reached the age when he could understand the world around him.

Mingi cooed softly, reaching out a hand to scoop some blue hair from his boyfriend’s eyes. “Did Minjoong scare you because he was startled by your height difference?”

“It sounds so stupid when you say it like that.” Yunho whined. “I’m 21 years old, how can a child scare me?”

Mingi laughed. “You know, children can do more damage in an adult’s mind that the opposite. Especially to someone so innocent like you and me.” 

Yunho side-glanced him. “Do you even believe what you say? How are you and I innocent?”

“How aren’t we?” Mingi smiled.

“It depends on who you ask. I’m sure that the furniture in this house have a different opinion than you, love.” the blue haired grinned, turning around completely to face his boyfriend.

Mingi smirked back. “See, already better.” he said pointedly, at which Yunho groaned. Leave it to his boyfriend to make him feel better by just spitting nonsense. 

Yunho opened his arms, scooting backwards and inviting Mingi in a small cuddle party on his bed. The other complied almost immediately, crawling in his embrace with a small smile. Yunho snuggled on the others hair, inhaling the calming scent of Mingi’s vanilla soap. “Thank you babe.” he mumbled softly.

“Hey, you know you mustn’t take it to heart what happened right? Minjoong is still in a new environment and I’m shocked that he hasn’t searched for his mother yet.” Mingi spoke softly, drawing patterns on Yunho’s chest absentmindedly. 

“I know. It just startled me, I guess. It’s been sometime since someone was intimidated by my height.” Yunho confessed. “Maybe it’s because I haven’t slept normally in like two weeks now. I’m becoming oversensitive.” 

“Let’s take a nap then. I’m sure the rest of them have the situation under control.” the other smiled fondly, grabbing the unmade covers and throwing them over their bodies.  
Yunho chuckled. “Yeah let’s do that.” he whispered closing his eyes, not before smooching Mingi’s head. “Love you.” he mumbled.

“Love you more.” Mingi said back, and just like that Yunho fell into unconsciousness.

~*~

It was noon when Yunho stirred around once again, cracking an eye open. He could faintly hear the rest of his friends in the living room, laughing softly about something. Mingi had left his side not long ago apparently, because the sheets were still warm to the touch. He huffed loudly and lolled his head backwards willing the small buzzing under his skull to leave. It was a failed attempt though, as a cracking sound was heard from the back of his stiff neck, turning the buzz into actual pain. He groaned, diving deeper under his blanket. Yunho counted a couple of breaths before his door flew open, Mingi’s voice echoing through.

“Come on! Let’s wake Yunie hyung so we can go eat all together!” his boyfriend said with a sweet, almost childlike voice.  


At that Yunho peeked his eyes from under his covers, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Soon though he discovered the reason behind Mingi’s voice change. His boyfriend had brought company along to wake him up. Minjoong was standing behind Mingi’s long legs with his little head tilted sideways as he looked at the lump that Yunho was on his bed.

“Babe? What’s going on?” Yunho rasped out, his throat sore from his sleep.

“Nothing Love. We just came to tell you that Hwang hyung made yummy food and we are gonna eat it all together.” Mingi continued with the childish voice as he looked down at the toddler that was gripped on his pajama pants.

Yunho took his head completely out of the sheets, hissing softly at the sudden bang on his temples. Mingi crooked a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Just a headache.” Yunho mumbled turning on his side to look at them.

His boyfriend trailed a little forward, his small tail following him. He sat on Yunho’s side and Minjoong crushed on his knees looking straight in Yunho’s eyes. The taller managed a small smile at the kid as Mingi placed a hand on his forehead.

“I’m not sick Min. I’m just tired I guess.” Yunho mumbled kissing the other’s palm softly. 

“Just checking to be sure.” Mingi’s voice was back to normal. A little whine was heard from beside them. Minjoong’s lips had curled in a small pout, little arms stretched forward making grabby hands to Mingi. The other chuckled and picked him up placing him on his lap.

“Didn’t expect he’d let you take him away from Seonghwa hyung.” Yunho said slightly surprised at the child’s confidence.

“I didn’t take him. He followed me on the hallway when I stood up to fetch you. He is easier to warm up to than we thought.” the brunet chuckled, caressing the toddler’s back lightly. “And that reminds me; food is ready. Care to join us?”

“Of course. What do we have?” Yunho asked, untangling himself from the covers with careful moves to not startle Minjoong again.

“Bibimbab. We had some beef on the freezer and since it’s Sunday, Hwa hyung said to try something more luxurious than ramyeon.” Mingi laughed under his breath.

Yunho hummed softly upon hearing his hyung’s choice. Meat would be a good choice right now. It would cheer him up. He stood up slowly, Mingi with Minjoong on his toe, and exited the room, making his way towards the kitchen. The table was already prepared, the rest of his friends seated around, wrapped up in a conversation. Yunho took a seat on San’s side, smiling at the younger. His head was still aching, making him a little dizzy. Maybe after lunch he should take some painkillers and rest a little more. Mingi slid at his left with the child still in his arms. He shuffled around until he made both of them comfortable and then stretched an arm behind Yunho’s back, threading his fingers in the hair of his nape. The light pulling Mingi did made the pain subside a little and Yunho exhaled relived. 

Not ten minutes later, Seonghwa started passing around filled bowls with their lunch. The Bibimbab smelled incredible, making the taller’s stomach growl loudly. 

“Someone is hungry.” Seonghwa teased him.

Yunho flashed him a big smile. “I didn’t have breakfast so yes, I’m starving.” 

“Good thing we made a good meal today.” Hongjoong chuckled, taking his seat at the head of the table. 

After everyone had a plate in front of them, and the side dishes were also split amongst them, Seonghwa sat down and they began to eat. Yunho was right. The food not only smelled heavenly, but it tasted fantastic as well. The meat was well roasted and the rice well cooked. That’s Park Seonghwa for you. 

“Hyung the food is incredible.” Wooyoung said, voicing Yunho’s thoughts.

A feat of affirmative sounds was heard and Seonghwa chuckled, blushing at the compliments. 

“Woo babe pass me the kimchi please.” San said around a mouthful of food.

“Woo~” suddenly a voice echoed, making eight pair of eyes open in shock.

“He spoke…” Jongho whispered, his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

“Woo~~” Minjoong exclaimed again with enthusiasm. 

“My god.” Wooyoung clasped a hand in front of his mouth. “He said my name!” he shrieked. 

“Oh so you can speak little devil huh?” Mingi said playfully, tickling Minjoong’s sides, making the toddler squeal and squirm in his lap.

Yunho found himself unconsciously smiling down at the child in Mingi’s arms. 

“Maybe that means he is becoming more comfortable around us.” Yeosang flashed a big smile, stretching his hand above the table to boop the kid’s nose. 

“That’s a relief.” San smiled as well.

The lunch passed fairly quickly, filled with laughter from everyone including Minjoong. Yunho’s mood, as he predicted, had been lifted as soon as he had taken a bite of the food. And together with Minjoong’s soft giggles, his happy and bubbly self was back. The headache though was still lingering at the back of his head, so as soon as the meal was finished, he excused himself from the table, not forgetting to grab a glass of water and kiss Mingi’s cheek before he headed out of the kitchen.

He passed from the bathroom first, opening the small cabinet above the sink to take a packet of painkillers and then, with soundless steps, he walked back to his bed, stuffing his body under the covers once more. 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Like a normal Sunday evening Yunho, as soon as he woke up, trailed to the living room and plugged two game controllers in their console, inviting the rest of his friends to play. Minjoong was back in Seonghwa’s arms, watching him as the older played on his phone. From time to time he raised his little head, peeking around the room to check what the rest of them were doing.

At some point he slid down the oldest’s legs, running towards Yeosang and Wooyoung who had put a video on Youtube, trying to learn a new choreo a well-known artist had created. The toddler stood a few meters away from them, looking with glittery eyes as the two boys moved along the rhythm of the song. 

In the end, he started moving as well, adorably bouncing up and down on his feet, making Wooyoung and Yeosang abandon the original dance and tag along with him. 

It was fun. A warm atmosphere was spreading in the house as cooing sounds and loud laughs were echoing through the walls of the apartment. Since the lunch had been pretty royal, the boys decided to order take out for dinner, making the day extra special. After a lot of contemplating, that included Yeosang’s carve for fried chicken, Wooyoung’s loud protest about having pizza and Mingi’s whines about burgers, the guys concluded in taking a vote. They had placed three folded papers inside a plastic bowl, giving it to Minjoong to pick what they would order (it was the only totally fair option they had after all.) Finally, the judgement was made. Fried chicken it was and Yeosang had happily scooped Minjoong in his arms, throwing him gently in the air, making the younger laugh in delight. Four extra-large sized boxes with fried chicken and a smaller one with unsalted fried potatoes had showed up on their door forty-five minutes later, resulting in another beautiful meal. It was around ten in the night that Minjoong abandoned them for the dream land, falling asleep in San’s arms. Seonghwa gently picked him up and placed him at one side of their bed, silently throwing Hongjoong on the couch.

Overall, the day wasn’t as bad as Yunho had thought it would be. Sure, he had a small unpleasant trip to the past and he still tiptoed around Minjoong the rest of the day, but his mood was undoubtedly better as soon as he was rested properly. Plus, the child had finally brought smiles to them instead of headaches and scowls. It worked out nice and that’s why everyone went to bed an hour later, with warm hearts and happy faces.

~*~

The next morning didn’t took long to come. Yunho’s alarm clock went off at ten o’clock, making him groan. Another week ready to be filled with unstoppable dance classes and late-night rehearsals.

The tall boy stretched his limbs, making them crack, and shuffled out of the bed and towards the kitchen. His mind short circuited for a moment when he entered the room, temporally forgetting the previous day’s events.

He chuckled to himself as he walked behind Mingi and Seonghwa, moving towards the coffee machine. The two had sat comfortably at the table, speaking amongst themselves, Minjoong balanced on Mingi’s crossed legs as Seonghwa was feeding him small pieces of banana. 

Yunho poured coffee in a mug, dumping two sugar cubes in it and then took a seat across his boyfriend on the table. 

“Good morning.” Mingi chirped, unusually excited for his morning self.

Yunho laughed in his mug, humming in acknowledgement. “Morning, you seem oddly happy love, did something good happened?” he asked him.

“It kinda did. Hwa hyung?” Mingi said gesturing to the older.

“An hour ago, Hongjoong and I called a welfare office. We explained to them what happened and how we suddenly found a child on our door. We also asked them what we should do, telling them that we are eight adults living in this house without any significant knowledge about children. The woman who spoke to us informed us that there isn’t much that she could do for the time being as their system is full and there’s no available position in a foster home for Minjoong.” Seonghwa made a small pause to wipe a piece of fruit that had stuck at the corner of the toddler’s mouth.

“She quickly added though that she would make a request for immediate search for a position at other houses, telling us to have a little patience and that she will contact us as soon as she finds something.” 

“In other words, we get to keep Minjoong for a little more!” Mingi squeaked, clutching the child in his arms.

So, the news were indeed worth of the excitement. Even though Yunho hasn’t interacted with Minjoong much, he clearly acknowledged that the kid was a new note in their boring routine.

“What? Really?” Wooyoung’s voice was heard as the blond boy entered the kitchen, Yeosang trailing behind him. “That’s awesome!” 

“Why though, I thought that you would call an office today.” Yeosang asked, but he clearly was excited as well at the news.

“We did. I’ll explain later. The point is; our little guest is staying with as for a little longer.” Seonghwa smiled, standing up to damp the empty bowl on the sink.

“Can I once be the mature one and remind you that we don’t actually have supplies for kids in this house.” Yunho laughed. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. The lady on the phone was kind enough to tell us what we need to have around for Minjoong, including food, baby equipment and care products.” Seonghwa informed.

“We made a pretty big list to be honest.” Mingi said sheepishly.

“Alright then. Where is the list? From where we should start?” Wooyoung clapped his hands in excitement.

“Actually, we have already sent the cavalry to do the job for us.” Seonghwa laughed. 

“Is that the reason Jongho wasn’t in his room?” Yeosang chuckled.

At that moment, the front door of the apartment opened, three loud groans filling the room, as San, Jongho and Hongjoong shuffled inside, each one with three bags of things in their hands. 

“I swear… never again.” San huffed loudly placing the bags on the floor, joining them shortly after.

“Oh stop whining you big baby!” Jongho said, kicking his leg. 

“What happened?” Yunho asked confused. 

“I’ll tell you what happened. Apparently, women in pregnancy aren’t something you want to mess up with.” Hongjoong sighed placing the groceries on the counter. 

“These two are clearly overreacting. A young woman saw us buying baby stuff and asked if someone of us was going to be a father. San hyung explained to her our situation and the woman started crying.” Jongho filled in.

“It was out of the blue. And she was weeping.” San threw his hands in the air. 

“She is a person filled with uncontrollable hormones give her a break. She felt emotional about all the abandoning shit.” the maknae scolded. “But still we had to figure out how to calm her down before someone thought that we bothered her.” 

“Wow. Seems like you had quiet the adventure there.” Yunho laughed under his breath a dose of sarcasm obvious in his statement.

“You think it’s funny Yun? Next time you go buy the things Minjoong needs.” San commented, lifting his head to glare at the taller. 

“Okay enough with the glaring.” Seonghwa clapped his hands to catch their attention. “We need to work out a schedule. As Jongho kindly remind us yesterday, we are still semi adults with crazy everyday programs. So, as long as Minjoong is with us we must find a way to not let him alone.” the oldest walked away from the kitchen, returning after a minute with eight pieces of paper and pens.

“I want you to write down each day of the week and the hours you won’t be at home, okay?” he instructed, passing out the blank papers.

Seonghwa was right. Even if they were indeed too many people, they all had schedules that made them be away from home the least seven hours every day. Jongho was still a university student, so his everyday life was consisted of morning to evening classes. Plus, he had the hours he passed at the gym after his classes ended, so the hours at home were limited. 

Then there was San, that worked a part time job at a local coffee shop. His schedule was unpredictable. Morning shifts, afternoon or evening shifts, sometimes he covered for someone who was sick. Thus, San was out of the question as well.

Seonghwa was more manageable, since he only worked at nights, singing at a friend’s small bar downtown. Yeosang and Wooyoung as well, with the first one being only occupied in the mornings as he was taking some extra courses for his university degree and the second being currently unemployed (just running some small errands for the neighbors from time to time.) 

Hongjoong and Mingi were missing from home the most. They worked at Hongjoong’s recording studio, creating music and helping new idols to pursuit their dreams, so their schedule was unpredictable as well (they never knew if they would return by midnight or the next morning.) 

As for Yunho, the timing was really bad. Normally he could ensure the oldest that he would return home after he had ended with the teaching at the dance studio. But his competition was right around the corner, and he needed as much time as possible to get ready. 

“I can try to return home before eleven…” he mumbled as he passed the paper back to Seonghwa.

“It’s alright, don’t worry. You don’t have to force your schedule. We all know about the competition.” The older smiled warmly as he sat down to examine each paper individually and proceed to create a program. 

Fifteen minutes later Seonghwa was ready. He shuffled back up and trailed towards the fridge, putting a new piece of paper on it.

“So, naturally Wooyoung and I will take most of the job, since we don’t have too heavy programs. Yeosang will assist us when he returns from his courses and also San will be with us every Monday and Friday, except if he has an extra shift. The rest of you are clear in general, but it would be helpful if you didn’t take your time slacking around.” he said the last part laughing, mainly directed to the youngest who sometimes took it too far with the gym. 

“Easier than I was expecting.” San mumbled, still laid like a starfish on the floor. 

“Perfect. Let’s get back to our routines then, but be mindful of our little buddy here and our exceptionally worked out program. Alright?” Hongjoong said and all hummed affirmatively.

The clock hit twelve when Yunho shuffled out of his room, his practice bag slid around his shoulder, ready for another day in the dance studio. He passed through the living room, casting a small glance around. As it was said, the only people currently in the apartment were Wooyoung, Seonghwa and San. The older was moving around in the kitchen, putting the groceries in their place and organizing the cabinets in order to find a small space for the few things they had for Minjoong. Minjoong himself was curled up in San’s lap on the couch as the black haired flipped through the channels. 

“Oh, Yunho-yah. Time to go?” Seonghwa asked, spotting him standing on the hallway.

“Yes. I have to run some choreos before I can teach them to my classes.” the blue haired smiled. 

“Is that so?” the older chuckled. “Always the hard working, eh pup?”

“Hyung~ don’t call me that.” Yunho whined. He secretly liked it though.

Seonghwa was one of the few people that only characterized Yunho by his personality and not from his actual size. And for that Yunho was really thankful.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard from the bathroom, Wooyoung storming out of it a small onesie clenched in his palm.

“Hyung. Do I really have to wash them in hand?” he said waving around the baby cloth.

“Yes Woo. Since our washing machine doesn’t have a program for baby clothes, you have.” the older answered.

“But they are so small. Like what the fuck?” the younger whined again.

“Language Woo.” Seonghwa said.

“But-“

“Woo~ fucku~” 

Yunho sucked a breath in shock. He then turned his eyes slowly to his hyung. Seonghwa was fuming. 

“Oh no…” San mumbled. 

“Jung Wooyoung!” Seonghwa shouted, and just like that the younger vanished from the hallway, locking himself in the bathroom before the older could catch him. With stomping feet Seonghwa reached the bathroom door, banging on it. “Come out young man. I have a few words I’d like to tell you.” the older spoke loudly.

Yunho laughed at the scene that was developing in front of him, but then he remembered that he had to leave, so with a laugh still lingering on his lips he bid San goodbye and walked out of the apartment. Before he was completely out of the door, he took a small glimpse at Minjoong who had stood on his feet, using his small hands to pat around San’s face and laughing each time the older tried to bite his palms. 

A small pang made his heart flip, a nagging feeling crawling in his stomach. What was that feeling all of a sudden? He tried to ignore it. He put his headphones on, music blasting in his ears, preventing his thoughts from springing free. But if Yunho wanted to be totally honest with himself, he would admit that what he was feeling was jealousy. He was jealous of the rest of his friends that had succeeded in warming the toddler up, making him open up to them. 

But him… he had only managed to make Minjoong afraid. The child was scared of him. He had cried because of him. And that was the main reason why Yunho hadn’t tried to approach him again since yesterday. Because he didn’t want to make him cry. Maybe it was better that way though. He didn’t have time to deal with kids anyway. 

~*~

Days passed quickly, like the water runs through a sloppy stream, and suddenly Sunday was here once again. Minjoong had almost completed a week living with them and things couldn’t had developed more perfect than they had. Every day Yunho woke up to a new surprise. That being Minjoong drawing happily on the coffee table together with Yeosang. Or dancing around with Wooyoung, babbling the rhythm of the song that was on (mostly it was baby shark) or even playing on the tablet with Jongho. It didn’t matter. Still Yunho was surprised. 

The bigger one though was on Thursday, when he had ended his rehearsal fairly early, returning home exhausted and dripping sweat. Upon opening the door though every bit of tiredness he felt had flown out of the window as he had seen Minjoong sitting on the coffee table once again, running through a children’s book, San and Mingi on each side of him as the toddler spoke to them unstoppably about what he was seeing in the pictures of the book. 

It was one of the happiest moments they had shared. Yunho swore that he had seen a tear of joy running down Seonghwa’s cheek, but he hadn’t commented on it. Since then Minjoong’s mouth never closed again, blabbering being a new sound that was added on their already buzzing apartment. The taller still danced around the toddler, minding the distance between them when they were in the same room. But it was a lot more manageable and easier.

Yunho thought that he had seen everything that day. Apparently though, the universe had one last surprise for him. 

That Sunday morning Yunho wasn’t awakened up by screeching sounds or obnoxious voices echoing through the walls. No. He was woken up by a heavy feeling on his chest. He breathed deeply, his eyes still closed, willing the feeling to go away but it was a false attempt. Groaning, Yunho opened his eyes only to inhale sharply in surprise. The heaviness he felt it wasn’t a ‘feeling’ it was something and more specifically someone. 

Yunho gasped softly as he saw Minjoong’s head tightly placed under the crook of his neck the toddler sound asleep. It was unbelievable. Yunho found himself at a loss of words. He didn’t know what to think or do for that matter. How did Minjoong found his way on Yunho’s bed and why? The smaller had wiggled his way under the fluffy blanket, laying on top of the older’s body without Yunho even getting a whiff of him. 

Something warm spread inside Yunho’s chest, his heart thumbing loudly against his ribcage as the toddler tried to shuffle further in his chest. Cautiously, the taller lifted an arm, and gently caressed Minjoong’s back. A sigh that he didn’t know he was holding left his lips when the younger didn’t complain at the touch. On the contrary, he nuzzled his face against Yunho’s T-shirt, a string of saliva leaving a wet mark behind. 

But Yunho didn’t mind. In fact, he didn’t care at all. Minjoong had finally acknowledged him. He had finally came to him, overcoming his fear for the older. Yunho could swear that he could cry from the relief that washed over his body. He lifted his head slowly, and nosed Minjoong’s hair, inhaling the baby shampoo they had bought for him. The feeling that burst inside him was so powerful. He wanted to just wrap the child in a hug and squeeze the living daylight out of him. 

A soft chuckle prevented him for doing so though. Yunho turned his head around, only to see Mingi leaned on the doorframe, a small smile covering his lips. Yunho beamed at him, gesturing with his eyes at the lump on top of his chest. Mingi chuckled once more, walking forward and sitting on the floor at Yunho’s side. 

“Just so you know, we have been searching for him since an hour ago. We never thought that he would be hiding here. The little devil.” Mingi cooed softly threading his long fingers in Minjoong’s dark hair.

“But I didn’t hear a commotion.” Yunho whispered confused. 

“Yes, because when I came fifteen minutes ago to wake you and tell you about his sudden disappearance, I saw him spread onto you. Guess it was a nice choice to let you wake up on your own to see.” the brunet huffed, taking his hand away from the child’s hair, placing it on his boyfriend’s instead, combing his blue hair gently. 

“You know this will sound so cringy but; when I saw you with Minjoong, sleeping peacefully like you did, I felt whole for a reason… it’s weird. I love you Yun. I know I did since you first told me about your problem with your height. It was that day when I set a goal in my mind. I wanted to help you forget all that nonsense that you had crafted inside your head. And I think I did. Because after our talk, you started little by little to leave all those nasty memories behind you. So, when you said that the thoughts were back again, I kinda of panicked. But I guess this time I didn’t have to come rescue you. You have a new hero.” Mingi smiled genuinely, caressing Yunho’s forehead.

“To be honest, I was so fucking scared when Minjoong started crying. I was even more afraid when he started opening up to all of you, but never once did something towards me rather than glancing. I was a coward. I placed myself at the sidelines, thinking that all this would pass. His staying here is temporarily anyway. I kept remind that to myself. But I couldn’t help it. I felt jealousy bubbling inside me. It was stupid. But Mingi… look, he finally acknowledge me. And shit, this feels so good.” Yunho mumbled his eyes glittering with happiness.

“I love you too." he continued, a sweet smile lighting his face up. "And for the record, yes that was really cringy, but it was also really sweet. Thank you Min.” he took his other hand from under the blanket and snaked it behind Mingi’s head, drawing him forward and placing his lips on top of the brunet’s in a soft kiss.

They broke apart looking at each other with sickly sweet smiles when a small whine made them look away. Minjoong rubbed his eyes, an indication that he was slowly waking up. 

“It’s a pity…” Yunho whispered, pulling lightly at Minjoong’s nape hair. “We have to tell goodbye soon.” 

“It is. You know, I caught myself a few times this week, wishing that Hwa hyung hadn’t contacted the office…” Mingi mumbled. “I guess I got used to him running around our feet already.”

“Laughing and screeching; Minie hyung, Sannie hyung.” Yunho giggled making his voice go higher. 

“I think I’ll miss that the most.”

“Truthfully, I’ll miss it all, even the screams he is pulling when we don’t do something he wants.” the blue haired admitted. 

The couple then fell in silence. It hadn’t occurred to them, until Yunho said it out loud. Minjoong wasn’t there to stay. All this was temporally, and it would be better for them to stop getting attached to him now. It would hurt otherwise. Yunho cursed under his breath. They shouldn’t be like that, depressed and sad. They should be cherishing the unknown time they had with him before it ran out. 

Right then, like he sensed it, Minjoong opened his eyes blinking lazily at the two.

“Hello there. How was the sleep? Was Yunie’s chest comfortable?” Mingi cooed, pinching the smaller’s cheek, making him whine and hide in Yunho’s chest.   
The taller bit back a smile, patting Minjoong gently on his behind and smooching his head. 

“Come on little one. Let Yun stand up so we can go and eat breakfast.” the brunet said, scooping the toddler in his arms, leaving place for Yunho to stand up. The taller stretched, whining a little at his sore legs, as he stood up. Mingi smiled and began exiting the room only to be stopped by Minjoong’s cry. The smaller had stretched his arm out making grabbing hands towards Yunho’s direction. 

“What is it buddy?” Mingi asked, craning his head to look at him.

“Y-Yunie ‘yung” Minjoong whined, leaning away from Mingi and towards the blue haired male who was standing shocked a few centimeters behind them. 

“Well what can I say. The people spoke.” Mingi laughed and stretched his arms out, letting Minjoong drop himself in Yunho’s arms, the taller immediately catching him. 

Yunho found himself once more at a loss of words, standing there and looking at his boyfriend with a mouth hanging wide open. He came back to his senses though as Minjoong nuzzled on his shoulder, fisting at his T-shirt and mumbling something about being hungry. 

The taller swore that he had never reached the kitchen more quickly that he did now, startling the rest of his friends that were sitting around the seating area. San had almost choked on his coffee at how suddenly Yunho popped up in front of them.

“He is hungry.” Yunho stated dumbly as soon as his eyes laid on Seonghwa. 

“Good morning to you too Yunho-yah.” Seonghwa chuckled loudly. “I see that you had quite the awaking.” 

“You should have seen his face when Minjoong asked for him to carry him.” Mingi teased, coming behind the two and leaning on the booth. 

“Isn’t it lovely when our little Yun is surprised.” Hongjoong continued with fake emotion. 

“Hyung~ Please~” Yunho whined, his cheeks dusting with a lovely pink colour. 

“Come on stop being all whiny and take that.” Seonghwa said lightly, passing Yunho a sippy cup filled with a white liquid. 

“What’s that?” he asked, bringing the plastic sippy cup in front of his face and tilting his head to examine it. Before he could take look though Minjoong reached forward, catching his hand and bringing the bottle in his mouth sucking the content.

“It’s his breakfast. Baby milk.” Seonghwa filled in, laughing at Yunho’s startled face.

“I would advise you to sit on the couch. He likes eating with the television on.” San said, teasing tone obvious in his voice. 

And Yunho complied. He made his way to the couch, taking a seat and flipping the TV on. Immediately Minjoong’s eyes were on the screen, shuffling a little to make himself comfortable on the taller’s lap. He hummed in content when he found his place and Yunho chuckled, ‘adorable’ being the world that came to his mind.

The happy atmosphere didn’t last for long though. An hour after the eight friends had eaten their lunch and Minjoong was tugged to bed for a nap, Seonghwa’s phone rang. The oldest arched an eyebrow at the unknown number on his screen but he answered it anyway.

“Hello?” Seonghwa’s face went from confused to anxious and surprised in the spam of one second. “Miss Park, what a… lovely surprise.” he said, mouthing the word 'foster care' as he pointed at his phone. 

The rest of them were on their feet immediately, shuffling towards the older. 

“Why did you call me? You found a position…? Out of Seoul!?” the older’s eyes widened.

A massive gasp echoed around. Yunho sucked a breath, his stomach twisting in a big knot as he watched Seonghwa biting his lip.

“Alright… alright thank you Miss Park, yes. Have a nice day…” 

The call was ended, and silence fell upon them. After a moment that seemed more like eternity, Seonghwa lifted his head looking at them with a painful smile.

“As you probably understood, it was the lady from the child welfare office. They found a spot at a foster house for Minjoong. In Anyang…” he said fumbling with his phone.

“But hyung, that’s at least an hour from here.” Wooyoung stated.

“By car.” Jongho added.

“I know, I know… but hey, we agreed that we couldn’t keep him here, right? Miss Park will call me again tomorrow to tell me more details.” Seonghwa answered with a bitter voice.

“But-“

“No buts Woo.” Hongjoong cut the younger. “We agreed on something. That was the deal. Let’s just keep it that way. It will be for the best.” he added, running a hand through his hair. 

It was bitter. The air became heavy and hard to breathe. Yunho took a look around the room. A week ago, he had thought that when that moment would come, relief would be the only thing that he would feel. Relief though was the only thing he _didn’t_ feel at the moment. And clearly none of them did. The irony.

Suddenly feet were heard walking against the parquet and a moment later Minjoong rounded the corner of the hallway, his blanket clenched in his palm. 

“ ‘wa ‘yung?” he said with a small voice.

“Hey bud!” Seonghwa immediately flashed him a smile, trying to cover up the tensed atmosphere. He kneeled down and opened his arms, the toddler immediately running to him. “Was the sleep good?” he asked scooping him up and perching him on his hip. Minjoong only nodded, rubbing his eye. 

Half smiles creeped their way up their faces as they watched Seonghwa threading his finger’s in Minjoong hair, combing them back to their place. 

“I have an idea.” Yunho found himself uttering, catching the attention of his friends. “As far as I see, we can’t avoid anything now. So why don’t we try to have some fun by going for a walk at the park?” he suggested.

Seonghwa chuckled. “What do you say bud? Would you like to go for a walk with hyungs?” he booped his little nose making Minjoong laugh before nodding his head.

“Alright then! Let’s get some fresh air!” Mingi shouted, lifting their spirit up a little. 

“Nice suggestion there.” Yeosang smiled at Yunho, patting his shoulder. Yunho smiled as well throwing an arm around his back and moving them towards the hallway.

Twenty minutes later the company was making their way out of the apartment’s door, Minjoong secured in San’s arms as they began their walk towards the park. The trip was unlike anything else the eight friends had ever done before. Minjoong was squealing at every new thing he saw, making laughs erupt from them as well. At some point, Mingi stοle him from San’s embrace, lifting him up and placing him on his shoulders. The noise Minjoong made was one of the happiest the guys had ever heard. 

They reached the park in less than half an hour. Since it was spring and the weather was warm and sunny, the park was filled with people. Parents playing with their children, couples having picknicks, a few older people merely sitting on benches and enjoying the sunlight. It was lovely. 

The guys trailed inside, taking a path down towards a playground that was built at the end of the park. Minjoong’s eyes were round, his pupils blown wide by the amount of things he saw for the first time. When they reached the playground, Mingi placed Minjoong down, taking his hand and trailing towards the swings. They had a lovely time, running around playing tag and after that, hide and seek.

Then having fun on the swings again, and the slides, making stories about them being pirates, the wooden playhouse becoming their ship. 

And without them noticing; evening syarted approaching. The sun set slowly, leaving behind the sky paint purple and orange. It was also when Minjoong started whining about food. Another idea was proposed then, this time by Jongho.

“How about something sweet? Ice cream for example.” the maknae said. 

“I don’t think that Minjoong can eat ice cream.” Wooyoung piped in.

“Yeah but he can eat yogurt, right? We can go at San hyung’s shop, I think they sell yogurt with fruits.” Jongho informed.

“We do actually. And I think we have put the ice cream machine on commission.” San snapped his fingers, a dimpled smile making its way on his face.

“Excellent then. Let’s go.” Hongjoong said, taking Minjoong in his arms. 

~*~

The last rays of sun had already fade, when the company had finally reached the familiar street of their neighborhood. After stuffing their faces with ice cream, and yogurt for Minjoong, they had taken a walk at the Han River’s bank, passing from the super market to do some last minute grocery shopping. The third and last idea that fell on the suggestion table was Budae jjigae. Seonghwa had been up to cooking tonight, it was what Yunho had found out. He had also found out that they were trying their best to fit everything they could in one day, to cherish the too little time they had with Minjoong. 

He wondered if the rest of them had realised it as well. Yunho wanted to ask, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to ruin their peaceful atmosphere, so he kept holding Minjoong’s hand as the nine of them made their way inside their condo.

As soon as they entered their apartment Seonghwa trailed towards the kitchen, Yeosang following behind in case he needed help with the dinner. San and Wooyoung joined them for the sake of company. Hongjoong took a seat on the couch, turning on the TV and Jongho trailed to his room to finish up an assignment for the university. Lastly, Yunho and Mingi had a task, given by the oldest; to bathe Minjoong. So they made their way towards the bathroom, the little rascal giggling in their arms. 

An hour later the dinner was ready, so everyone rejoined around the kitchen table. Seonghwa brought the pot with the Budae jjigae, placing it on the center of the table, and Yeosang passed around the plates and chopsticks. Music filled the background as the company began eating, the efforts to keep the atmosphere light continuing. Minjoong was as cheerful as ever, stuffing his cheeks with the unsalted noodles Seonghwa had made for him and making a mess around himself with his dirty hands. At some point San started making silly faces at him so they could continue enjoy his giggling and laughing. 

After the dinner ended the guys found themselves wrapped up on another silly game. This time they built a huge pillow and blanket fortress at the middle of their living room, making up a story about a trapped princess and a brave prince. Cliché, but it was working in their favor.

“Why should I be the princess?” Wooyoung whined as he sat in the fortress, a T-shirt wrapped around his head, and a tablecloth around his chest. 

“It just a game Woo, don’t get all whiny.” Yunho chuckled.

“Easy for you to say. You are the dragon, not the damsel in distress.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

“Silence princess!” Jongho shushed him. “So, there he was, the brave prince Minjoong, together with his trusted steed Mingi and his fellow knight Yeosang, ready to fight the almighty dragon and save the poor princess from his teeth.” he narrated, big gestures accompanying his deep voice. 

“Mwahaha! I’m the almighty dragon! You little bugs have no chance against my fire.” Yunho roared. 

A pause. 

“Wooyoung your line.” Yunho whispered.

Wooyoung groaned, standing up. “Oh no! Help, my brave prince. Save me from the dragon’s claws.” the blond said theatrically, placing the back of his hand on his temple.

“Don’t worry my fair lady! I, Prince Minjoong am here to save you.” San shouted, pretending to be Minjoong’s voice. The black haired picked Minjoong in his arms and marched forward towards Yunho.

He took his little fist in his and swung it in front of the taller’s neck. Yunho let out one groan after the other, making Minjoong giggle, before he plopped face first on the floor. 

“We did it prince Minjoong. We killed the dragon.” Yeosang exclaimed triumphally.

“We sure did my friend.” San said again, high-fiving Yeosang. 

“Oh my brave hero! You saved me.” Wooyoung said, scooping Minjoong in his arms and smooching around his face. 

“Hey I want a kiss too?” San pouted and Wooyoung groaned but kissed his lips anyway. 

“And just like that, the brave prince and his knight saved the princess. And they all lived happily ever after.” Jongho finished his narration with a small bow.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong cheered from their stools in the booth, applauding loudly for the young prince. 

“So, what’s next?” Mingi asked expectedly. 

The oldest glanced at the clock on the kitchen’s wall and hummed. “How about a bedtime story?” he questioned.

“Boo~ that’s not fun.” Mingi pouted. 

“We can make it fun. How about, for tonight we sleep on our big fortress, hm? That way the story won’t be boring, and we can snuggle all together.” Seonghwa proposed, and immediately the room erupted in cheers. 

Fitting eight adults and a toddler in a made-up tent was a sight worth of laughing. But they were determined to make it work. So, after a lot of shuffling and moving around, they succeeded in packing their grown bodies in the fortress. Seonghwa was laid in the middle, Minjoong’s head tucked under his chin. Hongjoong was at his right side followed by Mingi and Yunho, the later’s lower body being out of their craft. Wooyoung; with San clued on his back, were laying at Seonghwa's left, Yeosang and Jongho right behind them. 

Seonghwa had grabbed one of the books the guys had bought for Minjoong and had started reading. When the older had reached the middle of the story most of them had already drifted off. Yunho was halfway there as well, when he heard Seonghwa speaking, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t think we made the right choice after all.” the older said.

“Me neither… but I don’t know if we can take it back now.”

It was Hongjoong. Both of them were still awake, finally addressing the elephant in the room, after ignoring it for so many hours.

“I just wish we had thought it through before we made a so drastic choice.” Seonghwa spoke again, bitterness laced around his words. 

“I know love…” Hongjoong whispered back. 

Yunho wanted to hear more. Find out the conclusion of their conversation. But his eyelids felt so heavy, his hearing shutting down slowly as his body fell into unconsciousness.

~*~

A ray of sun creeped through the gap of the curtains inside the apartment, falling directly in Yunho’s eyes. He tsked, stuffing his face further in Mingi’s embrace trying to block that annoying ray, when a yell made him jump up in shock. 

“No, No, NO!” 

It was San. The black-haired man was pacing back and forth, one of his hands plastered in his forehead and the other clenched around a paper.

“San, what the fuck?” Yeosang said, a hand placed on his chest. 

“They left! Guys they left!” San spoke loudly waving the paper around.

“What are you talking about?” Jongho asked, still half asleep. 

“Hongjoong and Seonghwa! They took Minjoong and left!”

And then it clicked. Immediately every trace of sleep Yunho had in his system was tossed out of the window.

“What!?” 

Five bodies were up and functioning in no time. Yeosang grabbed the paper from San’s hands, his eyes dancing on the written words, brows pulled in a deep frown. 

“What does it say?” Mingi asked, his voice filled with confusion and worry.

 _“We left for the office. We didn’t want it to be hard… we are sorry.”_ Yeosang read and then tossed the paper on the floor. 

The anxiety in the atmosphere took a quick turnaround; anger filling the six friends.

“Unbelievable.” Wooyoung scoffed after reading the paper as well. 

“Minjoong’s things aren’t here.” Jongho rushed to the living room after checking around the apartment. 

“This is ridiculous.” San exclaimed furious.

“They could at least have done us the favour to let us say goodbye.” Wooyoung said bitterly. 

“They don’t answer their phones.” Yeosang huffed, pressing angrily against the screen of his cell phone, clearly pissed at what was happening.

“Keep calling. They can’t ignore us forever.” Jongho insisted. 

Yunho tried so hard not to get mad. Not to feel irritated by the two olders’ action. But the situation was simply infuriating. They knew that taking the toddler away without letting them say a proper goodbye was a stupid move. But they did it. Yunho knew that when the two older returned they wouldn’t get out of it easily. 

Right on cue, the front door opened up, Hongjoong shuffling inside with a deep sigh. Immediately Yunho’s hand was against San’s chest, preventing him from lashing out. He was the third oldest, so he would make the talk. Clearly the rest of them understood his intentions, backing away for now. 

“Why?” Yunho asked simply, as soon as Hongjoong’s gaze met his. He willed himself to calm down, trying to contain the tension in the atmosphere.

Hongjoong eyed him carefully. “Why what?” he asked back.

“Hyung!” San barked. 

“Why did you do that? Both you and Seonghwa knew that it was a stupid move.” Yunho continued, raising his voice just above his average volume.

“We could at least say goodbye.” Mingi spoke, his voice trembling oh so slightly. 

Hongjoong’s features softened up then. “You didn’t need to.” he said gently, tossing a folder at Yunho’s direction. 

The taller caught it quickly, casting a questioning look towards his hyung. 

“Come on. What are you waiting for? Open it.” he voiced cheekily, biting back a smile. 

Yunho grasped the plastic folder properly and opened the small button with a pop, taking the few papers that were placed neatly inside. The title of the paper was enough to make the knot in his stomach leave completely. 

_‘Adoption License’_

A gasp followed as Wooyoung clasped his hand on his mouth. 

“You’re kidding right? I swear if this is a prank hyung…” San said with wobbly lips.

“None of this is a prank.” Seonghwa’s voice sounded, as the older entered their apartment, Minjoong clutched in his arms. “Hello hyungs! We are back!” 

And that was when it sank in Yunho’s head. Minjoong was indeed back. Back to stay. Seonghwa let the toddler down, the smaller immediately running towards the rest of them. 

Yunho’s body moved unconsciously, kneeling down and opening his arms for the younger to crush in his embrace. The rest was on him in no time, threading their hands in Minjoong’s hair and pinching his cheeks, as they tried not to tear up at the same time. 

“Don’t do that EVER again.” San threatened after the hugging fest had ended. 

“We won’t. And we are really sorry that we scared you like that. To be honest, when we left the house, we were indeed going to give Minjoong away.” Hongjoong’s voice fell a little, his gaze meeting the floor in shame. 

“But we quickly realised that what we were about to do was totally wrong. We all came to love and cherish Minjoong like he is truly our little brother, our child. Sending him to an unknown house, far away from ours really sat wrong.” Seonghwa continued, placing a hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder. “So, after a lot of pleading and a big amount of apologies, Miss Park helped us with the papers.” 

“We wanted to surprise you. That’s why we didn’t answer our phones.” the red-haired said sheepishly. “Maybe it wasn’t the best idea after all.”

“No hyung, it’s alright. We were kind of pissed, but you pretty much saved your asses by bringing him back.” Yeosang gave a half smile to the two older.

“Especially from San hyung.” Jongho commented. 

“Alright, alright. Never again, promise.” Hongjoong chuckled. 

Seonghwa glanced at the clock and then turned at them again. “It’s still early. We have at least two hours before you have to leave. What about some pancakes, will that make up completely for our mistake?” Seonghwa suggested, pointing behind his back as Hongjoong brought inside four plastic bags. 

“That would be awesome!” Mingi grinned. Seonghwa and Hongjoong shuffled to the kitchen, the rest of the guys following behind.

Yunho had never felt his chest so light before. It felt like he was floating. He casted a look at Minjoong in his arms, the toddler smiling widely back, his eyes crinkling. 

“Welcome back little one.” he mumbled and smooched his cheek gently, coaxing a laugh out of him.

“Even though you never left.” Mingi added, coming from behind Yunho and nosing at Minjoong’s cheek as well. He then placed a kiss on Yunho’s neck and nudged him lightly towards the room the rest of the company was. 

The taller found himself once again seated on a filled table. But food wasn’t what made him happy this time. His happiness originated from the fact that nobody was missing from their company. Every last one of them was seated side by side, joking around and laughing lightly. As Mingi had said; Yunho felt whole. 

Because he had his boyfriend on his side and the rest of his family scattered around their table. All nine of them, ready to start a new day. Ready to create new memories and experience more things. 

That was the reason why Yunho was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it!!  
> I hope you enjoyed my little overly sweet one shot.  
> I'm thinking about writing some extra shots about some 'adventures' they experience together... but I don't know yet.  
> I hope that you're all safe and healthy. Stay home and take care of yourselves. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story in the comments and feedback is more than welcome!!!


End file.
